Watch Out For The Revenge Ticklers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel gets Cassie back for waking her up early the other morning. Sequel to guestsurprise's story "Early Bird".


**This story is a sequel to guestsurprise's story "Early Bird". Cassie and Gena belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Watch Out For The Revenge Ticklers**

Rachel was vacuuming the living room carpet when she heard the front door open and looked to see Cassie come in, looking like she had had a really bad day at school. The older woman turned off the vacuum and went up to her.

"Cassie? What happened, honey?" she asked.

The twelve-year-old sniffled and looked up, showing Rachel her face, which had some bruises on it and then lifted up her project she had worked on for her science class, but it was torn and ruined, giving the blonde-haired girl a hint.

"Oh, honey," she said sympathetically. "Come on, let's get some medicine on your face and then we'll talk, okay?"

Cassie nodded as she sat down on the couch and Rachel got the special healing salve and gently rubbed it on the young girl's face. She saw her try to stay awake, but she fell asleep all the same. Covering her with an afghan, the owner of the Grant Mansion headed off to get her phone and went up to her room to take care of some business.

* * *

Four Arms walked in, feeling a bit tired from work, but happy to be home. He saw Cassie sleeping on the couch and was shocked to see the bruises on her face. Deciding to find out what happened, but not wanting to wake the young girl up, he went to find Rachel, spotting her in her room.

"Yes, sir," said Rachel, talking to someone on the phone as she clicked something on her computer screen. "You should be receiving it right now."

She paused to listen. "Yes, this is Cassie's completed project, what it looked like before those bullies tore it apart. She really worked hard on it, sir. And as Cassie's aunt, I'm very upset that the principal did nothing more than detention for the bullies."

She paused again and nodded. "That would be appreciated," she said. "And thank you for agreeing to accept the pictures to grade Cassie on. I'm glad I took them. I guess I had a feeling something like that would happen."

Another pause and then she nodded. "Thank you again for your time, sir. Have a good day," she said and hung up her phone, sighing aloud, spotting Four Arms' reflection in her mirror nearby. "Hey, Four Arms."

"Hey, what happened to Cassie?" he asked.

Rachel sat up with another sigh. "Some bullies took her project and tore it up, basically destroying all her hard work and then they beat her up. The teacher sent her home and the bullies got detention, but I just finished speaking with Cassie's teacher and he promised that the bullies would get a stricter punishment and he agreed to grade Cassie's project from the pictures I took of it. I'm glad I did too," she said. "Although I'm very upset about the whole ordeal."

"I am too," said the Tetramand. "I've got half a mind to teach those bullies a lesson for hurting my daughter."

Rachel nodded in agreement, knowing how the red alien felt. "She's sleeping now, but she's gonna need a lot of comfort when she wakes up," she said and then her face lit up with a smile. "And it's the perfect opportunity to get her back for waking me up so early the other day."

Four Arms smirked a little as he remembered Gena telling him how Cassie had mischievously woken Rachel up the other morning and what had happened after that. "I'm in," he said. "Let's wait until she wakes up though."

Rachel nodded. "Alright," she agreed.

* * *

A couple hours later, Cassie woke up, but was still sad. Her face at least stopped hurting, but she was still sad about her project. The teacher had agreed to let her redo it, but it would reduce her grade a bit. She now put her face in her hands and a few tears slipped out.

"Cassie, you okay, kiddo?" asked a familiar voice, making her look up to see Four Arms looking down at her. "Oh, kiddo," he said, gently lifting her up in his arms, cradling her gently and comfortingly, rocking her soothingly. "Shh, I've got you, little one."

Cassie just clung to him, crying a little into his shoulder. Four Arms just hated to see her cry because he considered her to be his daughter and no loving father likes seeing his daughter sad. He rubbed her back until he heard her calm down.

"Four Arms?" she asked, her eyes still a bit teary.

"Shh," he said, wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead. "I'm here."

She sniffled and sighed, not wanting to leave the Tetramand's hug because she felt safe. He simply continued to hug her comfortingly.

Rachel came downstairs. "Hey, Cassie," she said with a smile. "I've got wonderful news for you."

Cassie looked up at her curiously, making the older woman smile. "I spoke with your teacher about your project and emailed him the pictures I had taken of your project when you had completed it. He said he'd grade you from those and he just called me back now to tell me he's giving you an A on it," she said.

"I got an A?" asked the young girl.

Rachel nodded. "You did. Great job, kiddo."

The twelve-year-old was stunned. "But why would you do that for me?" she asked.

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled. "Because you're my niece, hon. And that is what family does for one another," she said.

Overwhelmed, Cassie began to cry a little and she stood up, pretty much flying into Rachel's arms in gratitude. Rachel held the young girl and rocked her comfortingly, rubbing her back. The comforting gestures helped the young girl to calm down, but she was still slightly upset. Rachel looked at Four Arms and smiled. He caught her train of thought and came up behind them, picking Cassie up with one arm, holding her under one arm.

"Hey!" she yelped.

"Now we gotcha," said the Tetramand, chuckling. "Get her good, Rach."

Cassie didn't have time to ask as suddenly she felt Rachel tickle her sides and stomach. The young girl squirmed, but Four Arms had her in a strong, yet gentle, grip as he then sat down on the couch and grabbed her wrists in one hand and wrapped one arm around her knees. His two free hands then began tickling Cassie's stomach and underarms, while Rachel took off the girl's sneakers and began tickling her feet and calves.

The twelve-year-old giggled and laughed as she was tickled, squirming hard, but unable to get away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! WHY-HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

Both Rachel and Four arms laughed. "Because you need cheering up," said the red alien.

"That, and consider this payback for waking me up the other day," said Rachel as she tickled the young girl's stomach while the Tetramand tickled Cassie's underarms.

Cassie's laughter was about to go through the roof as she tried again to get away, but it was no use.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed her hardest.

Four Arms then chuckled as he gestured to Rachel to tickle Cassie's neck, which the twenty-one-year old woman nodded and did so, making the trapped girl giggle harder, but she really squealed when suddenly Four Arms leaned down and began blowing huge raspberries into her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter echoed through the Mansion and Rachel even chuckled, and then noticed how Cassie's struggles were becoming weaker.

Four Arms noticed too and they stopped the tickle torture. Cassie just lay limply in Four Arms' hug while Rachel went to answer her phone which had started ringing again. The young girl smiled and hugged the Tetramand, who returned her hug and playfully poked her belly button, hearing her giggle cutely before he let her rest.

"Feeling better, Cassie?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks."

She fell asleep again and he let her, covering her with a blanket while he quietly watched the evening news.

Rachel saw them and smiled, happy that she had gotten Cassie back for the other day with Four Arms' help and for the fact that the scene before her was a Kodak moment and she couldn't help taking a picture of it.

"Soon Cassie, you'll be here forever," she said softly as she headed off to do some things, hoping that soon the adoption papers would be finalized, and the young girl would have a real home and family forever.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
